<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SHSL Dumbasses™ by elvora (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221291">SHSL Dumbasses™</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/elvora'>elvora (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Crack, Everybody Lives, Human Nanami Chiaki, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inappropriate Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Texting, because FUCK THAT, chiaki would agree, for literally everyone uh whoops, generation z, nidai nekomaru and his fat shit started this, sleep is for the weak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:06:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/elvora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the oldest, Class 77 take it upon themselves to be the most chaotic.</p><p>***</p><p>aka a crack-ish ooc texting fic because i feel the need to clarify that<br/>(sporadic updates;<br/>rated explicit for excessive swearing, inappropriate humor, and !joke! insulting)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. toilet man, take me by the hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>danganronpa is my new love so obviously i had to write a groupchat fic for it</p><p>i would say im sorry but im not lol&lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>______________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>kuzuryu fuyuhiko </em> </b> <em> created a groupchat </em></p><p><b> <em>kuzuryu fuyuhiko</em> </b> <em> added 15 participants to the groupchat </em></p><p>______________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"><b>1:16am, (Day1)</b></span><b><br/></b> <em> [2 participants are online]<br/><br/></em></p><p><b>    kuzuryu fuyuhiko: </b> hello classmates<br/><br/></p><p><b>    kuzuryu fuyuhiko: </b> i have made the groupchat tonight to ask all of you who the FUCK is playing ocean man this FUCKING LOUDLY<br/><br/></p><p><b>    owari akane: </b> is that an ode to toilet water<br/><br/></p><p><b>    kuzuryu fuyuhiko: </b> i know i did not just read that correctly<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em> [nidai nekomaru has come online]<br/><br/></em>
</p><p><b>    nidai nekomaru: </b>OH</p><p><b>    nedai nekomaru: </b> that would be me<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em> [hiyoko saionji has come online]<br/><br/></em>
</p><p><b>    saionji hiyoko: </b>OH MY GOD</p><p><b>    saionji hiyoko: </b> you better explain yourself right damn now i am trying to SLEEP<br/><br/></p><p><b>    nidai nekomaru: </b> well you see<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em> [mioda ibuki has come online]<br/><br/></em>
</p><p><b>    mioda ibuki: </b>HELLO</p><p><b>    mioda ibuki: </b> ibuki would like to know why she heard a huge boom and smells smoke??<br/><br/></p><p><b>    nidai nekomaru: </b>i had to go</p><p><b>    nidai nekomaru: </b> you all understand, yea?<br/><br/></p><p><b>    saionji hiyoko: </b>ugh! jurassic shit the sequel !!<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>    kuzuryu fuyuhiko:</b>
</p><p><b>    kuzuryu fuyuhiko: </b> didn’t we have a discussion about how when nature calls, you don’t scream into the receiver.<br/><br/></p><p><b>    nidai nekomaru: </b> i recall no such thing<br/><br/></p><p><b>    kuzuryu fuyuhiko:</b> jesus christ</p><p><b>    kuzuryu fuyuhiko: </b> That still doesnt explain the loud ass music though<br/><br/></p><p><b>    nidai nekomaru: </b> thought it would cover up the sound<br/><br/></p><p><b>    owari akane: </b>why</p><p><b>    owari akane: </b> why that version though<br/><br/></p><p><b>    nidai nekomaru: </b> it was YOUR idea, owari<br/><br/></p><p><b>   saionji hiyoko: </b> this monstrosity, that you unleashed in our own home…. why akane, why<br/><br/></p><p><b>   owari akane: </b> suffer saionji<br/><br/></p><p>   <b>saionji hiyoko: </b>i</p><p><b>   saionji hiyoko: </b> fuck u too then little piggy<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em> [koizumi mahiru has come online]<br/><br/></em>
</p><p><b>    koizumi mahiru: </b> go the FUCK to sleep ALL OF YOU<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em> [koizumi mahiru has gone offline]<br/><br/></em>
</p><p><b>    saionji hiyoko: </b> MAHIRU I BSSHAJSJS<br/><br/></p><p>    <b>mioda ibuki: </b> look how she has been TARNISHED<br/><br/></p><p><b>    owari akane: </b> OH MY GDHSHJAHDSJ<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>    kuzuryu fuyuhiko:</b>
</p><p><b>    kuzuryu fuyuhiko: </b> how do i delete a groupchat goagle search<br/><br/></p><p>    <b>owari akane: </b>suffer<br/><br/><br/></p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><span class="u"> <b>7:58am, (Day1)<br/></b> </span> <em>[4 participants are online]</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><b>    souda kazuichi: </b>what is this</p><p><b>    souda kazuichi: </b>and what the hell happened last night<br/><br/></p><p><b>    kuzuryu fuyuhiko: </b>Hell</p><p>    <b>kuzuryu fuyuhiko: </b>in its purest form.</p><p><b>    kuzuryu fuyuhiko: </b> that applies to both of your questions by the way<br/><br/></p><p><b>    souda kazuichi: </b>oh</p><p>    <b>souda kazuichi: </b> thats nice<br/><br/></p><p>   <b> mioda ibuki: </b> maybe you should chill on the laxies nidai<br/><br/></p><p>    <b>nidai nekomaru: </b> I do not use laxies thank you very much Mioda<br/><br/></p><p>    <b>mioda ibuki: </b>yea okay </p><p><b>    mioda ibuki: </b> theres no way you can blow up the toilet stall every other week just by dropping a normal load like that<br/><br/></p><p><b>    owari akane: </b> do not underestimate coach nidai, mioda<br/><br/></p><p>    <b>mioda ibuki: </b>i</p><p>    <b>mioda ibuki: </b> yknow what,,, ok<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em> [saionji hiyoko has come online]<br/><br/></em>
</p><p><b>    saionji hiyoko: </b> oh god this is still a thing<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em> [koizumi mahiru has come online]<br/><br/></em>
</p><p><b>    saionji hiyoko: </b> MAHIRU CHAN<br/><br/></p><p><b>    koizumi mahiru: </b> oh no<br/><br/></p><p><b>    saionji hiyoko: </b> what HAPPENED to you last night<br/><br/></p><p><b>    koizumi mahiru: </b> Nothing?<br/><br/></p><p><b>    mioda ibuki: </b> no! ibuki has never seen you curse before koizumi-chan<br/><br/></p><p>    <b>koizumi mahiru: </b> Really?<br/><br/></p><p><b>    mioda ibuki: </b> really!!<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em> [mitarai ryota has come online]<br/><br/></em>
</p><p>    <b>mitarai ryota:</b> this… right as i’m about to go to sleep...why<br/><br/></p><p><b>    owari akane: </b>omg</p><p><b>    owari akane: </b>rare ryota apparence</p><p><b>    owari akane: </b> <em> @nanami chiaki </em> come catch the pokemon before its too late<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em> [nanami chiaki has come online]<br/><br/></em>
</p><p><b>    nanami chiaki: </b>hhuh</p><p><b>    nanami chiaki: </b>oh</p><p><em> * chiaki nanami sent an file: </em> <em><a href="https://thumbs.gfycat.com/CloudyScarceBoa-size_restricted.gif">pokeball.gif </a> </em> <em>*</em></p><p>
  <em><br/>[mitarai ryota has gone offline]<br/><br/></em>
</p><p><b>    mioda ibuki: </b>you</p><p><b>    mioda ibuki: </b> you killed him<br/><br/></p><p><b>    owari akane: </b> how could you Chiaki<br/><br/></p><p><b>    nanami chiaki: </b>oh no</p><p><b>    nanami chiaki: </b> the cops are coming for me arent they 😔<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em> [sonia nevermind has come online]<br/><br/></em>
</p><p><b>    sonia nevermind: </b> Ah, hello! What is the purpose of this?<br/><br/></p><p><b>    soda kazuichi: </b>hello miss sonia</p><p><b>    soda kazuichi: </b> and kuzuryu made this last night to ask something<br/><br/></p><p><b>    sonia nevermind: </b> Oh, okay! And what is happening now?<br/><br/></p><p><b>    saionji hiyoko: </b> chiaki is going to fucking jail<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>    sonia nevermind:</b>
</p><p><b>    sonia nevermind: </b> ...What?<br/><br/></p><p><b>    mioda ibuki: </b> SHE KILLED RYOTA😭<br/><br/></p><p><b>    sonia nevermind: </b>Oh gosh</p><p><b>    sonia nevermind: </b>Run from the corrupt, Chiaki. You can make it! Ryota would believe in you!<br/><br/></p><p><b>    nanami chiaki: </b> theyll never catch me alive<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em> [nanami chiaki has gone offline]<br/><br/></em>
</p><p><b>    kuzuryu fuyuhiko: </b> guess they can catch her dead though<br/><br/></p><p><b>    owari akane: </b> rip chiaki 2003-2020<br/><br/></p><p><b>    mioda ibuki: </b> <b>🙏🙏<br/><br/></b></p><p><b>    souda kazuichi: </b> guys do i smell bad<br/><br/></p><p><b>    kuzuryu fuyuhiko: </b> what.<br/><br/></p><p><b>    souda kazuichi: </b> what<br/><br/></p><p><b>    kuzuryu fuyuhiko: </b> Ryota and Chiaki are fucking dead and thats what you ask<br/><br/></p><p><b>    saionji hiyoko: </b> Yes you smell bad<br/><br/></p><p><b>    saionji hiyoko: </b> every single one of us is getting you deodorant for christmas<br/><br/></p><p><b>    souda kazuichi: </b> i<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em> [souda kazuichi has gone offline]<br/><br/></em>
</p><p><b>    saionji hiyoko: </b>cry about it expo marker</p><p><b>    saionji hiyoko: </b> now all of u bitches come to class before miss yukizome has an aneurysm<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em> [5 participants have gone offline]<br/><br/></em>
</p><p>
  <b>sonia nevermind:</b>
</p><p><b>sonia nevermind: </b>Is.. is no one going to comment on the fact that Mitarai-kun has only just gone to sleep?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. daddy anon and his bowling pins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>sagashi imp: I come online for the first time and see people congratulating Chiaki on being alive<br/>sagashi imp: What have I missed</p><p>hanamura teruteru: daddy anonymous :hot::hot:</p><p>[ nanami chiaki changed sagashi imp’s nickname to daddy anon ]</p><p>daddy anon: leave.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sagashi imp is the ultimate imposter pls tell me that part was somewhat clear 😔🤚</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <b>1:16pm, (Day1)</b></span>
</p><p>
  <em> [8 participants are online]<br/><br/></em>
</p><p><b>    nanami chiaki: </b> hey guys<br/><br/></p><p>    <b>souda kazuichi: </b> omg Chiaki<br/><br/>    <b>mioda ibuki: </b> shes alive!!!!!<br/><br/></p><p><b>    sagashi imp: </b>I come online for the first time and see people congratulating Chiaki on being alive</p><p><b>    sagashi imp: </b> What have I missed<br/><br/></p><p><b>    hanamura teruteru: </b> daddy anonymous 🥵🥵<br/><br/></p><p><b> <em>nanami chiaki </em> </b> <em> changed </em> <b> <em>sagashi imp</em> </b> <em> ’s nickname to </em> <b> <em>daddy anon<br/><br/></em> </b></p><p><b>    daddy anon: </b> leave<br/><br/></p><p>    <b>nanami chiaki: </b> daddy anon i made a new friend today are you proud of me<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em> [daddy anon quoted a message] </em>
</p><p>    <b>daddy anon: </b>↪ <b><em>@kuzuryu fuyuhiko: </em></b><em>how do i delete a groupchat goagle search<br/><br/></em></p><p>
  <em> [saionji hiyoko quoted a message] </em>
</p><p>    <b>saionji hiyoko: </b>↪ <b><em>@owari akane: </em></b><em>suffer<br/><br/></em></p><p><b>    hanamura teruteru: </b> who is playing wap<br/><br/></p><p><b>    kuzuryu fuyuhiko: </b> <em> @nidai nekomaru </em> is that you trying to cover up your massive shit again<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em> [nidai nekomaru has come online]<br/><br/></em>
</p><p><b>    nidai nekomaru: </b>What</p><p><b>    nidai nekomaru: </b>no</p><p><b>    nidai nekomaru: </b> Even if it was why would I curse my ears with that<br/><br/></p><p><b>    owari akane: </b> has nekomaru-san become our Token Toilet Exploder<br/><br/></p><p><b>    saionji hiyoko: </b> yes.<br/><br/></p><p><b> <em>saionji hiyoko </em> </b> <em> changed </em> <b> <em>nidai nekomaru</em> </b> <em> ’s nickname to </em> <b> <em>more like jur-ass-ic shit<br/><br/></em> </b></p><p>
  <em> [more like jur-ass-ic shit has gone offline]<br/><br/></em>
</p><p><b>    souda kazuichi: </b> BEGSJS<br/><br/></p><p>    <b>mioda ibuki: </b> new official gc meme alert 🤚<br/><br/></p><p><b>    kuzuryu fuyuhiko: </b>okay but seriously who the fuck is that</p><p><b>    kuzuryu fuyuhiko: </b> whoever i catch blasting that shit at full volume is gonna get an ass whoopin<br/><br/></p><p><b>    saionji hiyoko: </b> better hope its not teru squared then<br/><br/></p><p><b>    kuzuryu fuyuhiko: </b> what why<br/><br/></p><p><b>    saionji hiyoko: </b> hed like it<br/><br/></p><p><b>    hanumura teruteru: </b>🥵🥵</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [ </em>
</p><p><b> <em>saionji hiyoko </em> </b> <em> chat-muted </em> <b> <em>hanamura teruteru</em> </b></p><p><b>reason: </b> <em> shut the fuck up pervert weirdo </em></p><p>
  <em> ]<br/><br/></em>
</p><p><b>    kuzuryu fuyuhiko: </b>ahem</p><p><b>    kuzuryu fuyuhiko: </b>Um anyways,,</p><p><b>    kuzuryu fuyuhiko: </b> I’m about to beat the shit out of whoever keeps hitting repeat on that shit if they don’t knock it the fuck off right now<br/><br/></p><p><b>    komaeda nagito: </b> do it piss baby.<br/><br/></p><p><b>    kuzuryu fuyuhiko: </b> I-<br/><br/></p><p><b>    owari akane: </b> K- KOMAEDA?<br/><br/></p><p><b>    komaeda nagito: </b> hi<br/><br/></p><p><b>    saionji hiyoko: </b> DAMN KOMAEDA RLY SNAPPED??<br/><br/></p><p><b>    komaeda nagito: </b> and fuck about it saionji<br/><br/></p><p>    <b>saionji hiyoko: </b> i???<br/><br/></p><p><b>    owari akane: </b> dude ur on fire today damn are u ok<br/><br/></p><p><b>    komaeda nagito: </b> yes of course why are you worried<br/><br/></p><p><b>    souda kazuichi: </b> no offense bro but theres always smth w u lowkey<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>    komaeda nagito:</b>
</p><p><b>    komaeda nagito: </b> yea that's fair<br/><br/></p><p><b>    owari akane: </b> and so?<br/><br/></p><p><b>    komaeda nagito: </b> lol shit day be unlucky asf 😍<br/><br/></p><p><b>    nanami chiaki: </b>sorry to hear that (◞‸◟" )</p><p><b>    nanami chiaki: </b> did something happen?<br/><br/></p><p><b>    komaeda nagito: </b> lowkey think mikan hates me ✋<br/><br/></p><p><b>    kuzuryu fuyuhiko: </b> why would Mikan hate you<br/><br/></p><p><b>    komaeda nagito: </b> you know exactly fucking why u were there when it happened and we were both there when kaz bribed a first year to import the video off the security tapes for him so he could make fun of me<br/><br/><em> * komaeda nagito sent a file: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zbX7s1tWbUA&amp;ab_channel=MonokumaTheHeadmaster">theyseemerollin.mp4 </a> *</em></p><p><strong><br/>    souda kazuichi: </strong>and i'd do it again bop bop</p><p><b><br/>    saionji hiyoko: </b> bruh whyd u roll like a whole ass pencil pls 😭🤚<br/><br/></p><p><b>    komaeda nagito: </b> shut up saionji<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em> [tsumiki mikan has come online]<br/><br/></em>
</p><p><b>    komaeda nagito: </b>oh no</p><p><b>    komaeda nagito: </b> Tsumiki-chan I am sorry again<br/><br/></p><p><b>    tsumiki mikan: </b>wwhat</p><p><b>    tsumiki mikan:</b> oh!! its okasyy nagito i already toldl yoou that!!<br/><br/></p><p><b>    komaeda nagito: </b> yes but I feel bad<br/><br/></p><p><b>    tsumiki mikan: </b>its okay i knwo you didnnt do it in purposr!</p><p><b>    tsumiki mikan: </b> sorryr for typos my hhands are shsking from cold<br/><br/></p><p><b>    nanami chiaki: </b> do you not have gloves<br/><br/></p><p><b>    tsumiki mikan: </b> i ddo but i wabted to.reply but i cant with gloeves<br/><br/></p><p><b>    saionji hiyoko: </b> voice to text dumbass<br/><br/></p><p><b>    tsumiki mikan: </b>im srorry!!</p><p><b>    tsumiki mikan: </b> i jusy didnt wsnt to bother anyone with mmyy voic e!!!<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em> [koizumi mahiru has come online]<br/><br/></em>
</p><p><b>    saionji hiyoko: </b>yea cause that shit annoying asf</p><p><b>    saionji hiyoko: </b> oh no<br/><br/></p><p><b>    koizumi mahiru: </b> Hiyoko.<br/><br/></p><p><b>    saionji hiyoko: </b>mahiru</p><p><b>    saionji hiyoko: </b> lovely afternoon, yea?<br/><br/></p><p><b>    koizumi mahiru: </b> Hiyoko<br/><br/></p><p><b>    mioda ibuki: </b> koizumi-chan the gremlin wrangler<br/><br/></p><p><b>    saionji hiyoko: </b> shut the fuck up earbleeder<br/><br/></p><p><b>    koizumi mahiru: </b> HIYOKO<br/><br/></p><p><b>    saionji hiyoko: </b> WHAT<br/><br/></p><p><b>    koizumi mahiru: </b> apologize to Mikan and Ibuki right now<br/><br/></p><p><b>    saionji hiyoko: </b> whyyyy:((<br/><br/></p><p><b>    koizumi mahiru: </b> do it or I’m ignoring you for the rest of the day<br/><br/></p><p><b>    saionji hiyoko: </b>My dear friends, I beg of you to excuse my actions previous to now. Mikan; what I said was greatly uncalled for, and I deeply regret uttering such foul statements. Your voice is not annoying and people’s ears would not blow out just by hearing it. Speaking of which, Ibuki; while you are quite energetic and such, and you are not a bother and you do not make my ears bleed. You are not annoying or such like that. Please forgive me for ever referring to you as such.</p><p>Best regards, Hiyoko.<br/><br/></p><p><b>    kuzuryu fuyuhiko: </b> jesus fuck<br/><br/></p><p><b>    koizumi mahiru: </b> Thank you.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em> [koizumi mahiru has gone offline]<br/><br/></em>
</p><p><b>    saionji hiyoko: </b> jk lol suck my ass<br/><br/></p><p><b>    souda kazuichi: </b> DSHAJSDS<br/><br/></p><p><b>    komaeda nagito: </b> you didn’t say at least half of those things though?<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>    saionji hiyoko:<br/><br/></b>
</p><p>
  <em> [saionji hiyoko has gone offline]<br/><br/></em>
</p><p><b>    souda kazuichi: </b>I AHDGHA</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hiyoko?? a mahiru simp?? the world may never know</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. nagito is reserve-phobic and also a simp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>nanami chiaki: he might take awhile to respond</p><p>nevermind sonia: How come?</p><p>nanami chiaki: Reserve course classes are longer then ours</p><p>komaeda nagito: omg hes in reserve course<br/>komaeda nagito: :sick::sick:sick:</p><p>koizumi mahiru: Be nice, Nagito</p><p>komaeda nagito: no</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im tired of this fucking format work already</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>2:11pm, (Day2)</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[3 participants are online]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <br/>
    nanami chiaki: </b>
  <span>oh yea I forgot to ask yesterday</span>
</p><p>
  <b>    nanami chiaki: </b>
  <span>totally not cause i conked out for like 12 hours but</span>
</p><p>
  
  <b>nanami chiaki: </b>
  <span>this groupchat never said it was class 77 specific so can I add my new friend here</span>
</p><p>
  <b>    nanami chiaki: </b>
  <span>pls hes so nice i swear 😔<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[sonia nevermind has come online]<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  <b>sonia nevermind: </b>
  <span>Yes, go ahead Chiaki! I’m sure we would all love to meet him!<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[koizumi mahiru has come online]<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    koizumi mahiru: </b>
  <span>omg</span>
</p><p>
  <b>    koizumi mahiru: </b>
  <span>the gamer child is making friends</span>
</p><p>
  
  <b>koizumi mahiru: </b>
  <span>add him Chiaki we must make sure this friend is worthy of you<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[pekoyama peko has come online]<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    pekoyama peko: </b>
  <span>I do not know what the purpose of this chat is, but yes, please add him.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <b>    nanami chiaki: </b>
  <span>ok!!<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>nanami chiaki </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>added 1 participant to the groupchat<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>    nanami chiaki: </b>
  <span>he might take awhile to respond<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <b>    sonia nevermind: </b>
  <span>How come?<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <b>    nanami chiaki: </b>
  <span>Reserve course classes are longer then ours<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <b>    komaeda nagito: </b>
  <span>omg hes in reserve course</span>
</p><p>
  <b>    komaeda nagito: 🤢🤢🤢<br/>
<br/>
</b>
</p><p>
  <b>    koizumi mahiru: </b>
  <span>Be nice, Nagito<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <b>    komaeda nagito: </b>
  <span>no<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  
  <b>souda kazuichi: </b>
  <span>dude why do u hate reserves so much anyway<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <b>    komaeda nagito: </b>
  <span>they are trying to buy their way to the top</span>
</p><p>
  <b>    komaeda nagito: </b>
  <span>sorry but thats gotta be a big fat no from me chief👎👎👎<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <b>    nanami chiaki: </b>
  <span>he’s kamukura’s step-brother<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <b>    komaeda nagito: </b>
  <span>wha</span>
</p><p>
  <b>    komaeda nagito: </b>
  <span>omg</span>
</p><p>
  <b>    komaeda nagito: </b>
  <span>kamukura kamukura yas queen</span>
  <b>😱😱😣🥵🥵🤭🤤🥴🥴<br/>
<br/>
</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[mioda ibuki has come online]<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    mioda ibuki: </b>
  <span>ibuki senses a simp<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <b>    komaeda nagito: </b>
  <span>no apologies🤚<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>mioda ibuki </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>changed </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>komaeda nagito</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>’s nickname to </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>ultimate izuru simp<br/>
<br/>
</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>    ultimate izuru simp: </b>
  <span>and fucking proud biotch🥱</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>3:50pm, (Day2)</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[4 participants are online]<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    hinata hajime: </b>
  <span>What is this</span>
</p><p>
  <b>    hinata hajime: </b>
  <span>and why am I in it<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[nanami chiaki has come online]<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    nanami chiaki: </b>
  <span>oh finally ur here bitch!! u got a dollar?<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <b>    owari akane: </b>
  <span>CHIAKI<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <b>    saionji hiyoko: </b>
  <span>did chiaki just meme<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <b>    ultimate izuru simp: </b>
  <span>*sniffle* they grow up so fast<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <b>    saionji hiyoko: </b>
  <span>sniffle my ass are u a roleplayer or sum🤚<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <b>    mioda ibuki: </b>
  <span>hey hiyoko-chan?<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <b>    saionji hiyoko: </b>
  <span>yea what is it<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <b>    mioda ibuki: </b>
  <span>you might wanna look over that last message,, real carefully<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <b>    saionji hiyoko: </b>
  <span>huh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>    saionji hiyoko: </b>
  <span>OH</span>
</p><p>
  <b>    saionji hiyoko: </b>
  <span>FUCKGDSJDHGS NO<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <b>    ultimate izuru simp: </b>
  <span>BAHSHSAHHSD<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <b>    hinata hajime: </b>
  <span>uh<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <b>    ultimate izuru simp: </b>
  <span>oh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>    ultimate izuru simp: </b>
  <span>are u the reservey🤢<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <b>    hinata hajime: </b>
  <span>I<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  
  <b>owari akane: </b>
  <span>ignore him hinata</span>
</p><p>
  <b>    owari akane: </b>
  <span>he’s a bitch anyway<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <b>    ultimate izuru simp: </b>
  <span>wowowow akane</span>
</p><p>
  <b>    ultimate izuru simp: </b>
  <span>class 77 stop bullying me challenge<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <b>    kuzuryu fuyuhiko: </b>
  <span>Komaeda stop being a fucking hypocrite challenge<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <b>    ultimate izuru simp: </b>
  <span>BYE<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[ultimate izuru simp has gone offline]<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    hinata hajime: </b>
  <span>I think I already regret letting Chiaki add me<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[ultimate izuru simp has come online]<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    ultimate izuru simp: </b>
  <span>good</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>kuzuryu fuyuhiko </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>named the groupchat </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>#nagitostopbeingabrat2020</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>    ultimate izuru simp: </b>
  <span>FUCK U IM NOT A BRAT😭😭<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <b>    kuzuryu fuyuhiko: </b>
  <span>that language does not prove your point<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <b>    ultimate izuru simp:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>    ultimate izuru simp: </b>
  <span>die<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <b>    kuzuryu fuyuhiko: </b>
  <span>I hope you get toxicity poisoning and get impaled by a spear<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <b>    ultimate izuru simp: </b>
  <span>yea me too</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i channel my inner ultimate gen-z into nagito<br/>clearly</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. divorcee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>nanami chiaki: its best not to question the inner workings of komaedas mind</p><p>ultimate izuru simp: aw thanks<br/>ultimate izuru simp: anyways chile shes just too embarrassed to admit that we practically adopted her:palm:<br/>ultimate izuru simp: not like i care anyway me and junko arenot actually divorced therefore i don’t have to pay jackshit on child support</p><p>owari akane: arent u like,,, filthy rich</p><p>saionji hiyoko: hes filthy thats for sure</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>komaeda is anemic because fuck rulez</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <b> <em>#nagitostopbeingabrat2020</em> </b></span>
  <b><em><br/>
</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b>5:01pm, (Day2)</b>
</p><p>
  <em> [6 participants are online]<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p><b>    nanami chiaki: </b> whoops not me falling asleep again<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>    hinata hajime: </b> should you get that checked out?<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>    nanami chiaki: </b>idk but either way i probably wont lmfao</p><p><b>    nanami chiaki: </b>oh and also</p><p><b>    nanami chiaki: </b> <em> @ultimate izuru simp<br/>
<br/>
</em></p><p>
  <em> [ultimate izuru simp has come online]<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p><b>    ultimate izuru simp: </b> what<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>    nanami chiaki: </b> stop talking about u dying before i get monaca on ur case again<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>    ultimate izuru simp: </b>no</p><p><b>    ultimate izuru simp:</b> chiaki pls 😭<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>    hinata hajime: </b> who’s Monaca<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>    ultimate izuru simp: </b>wouldnt u like to know weatherboy</p><p><b>    ultimate izuru simp: </b> rawr lol xd 😍🙈<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>    <b>souda kazuichi: </b> die right the fuck now<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>    ultimate izuru simp: </b> dont gotta tell me twice hoe 🤚<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>    namami chiaki: </b> oh monacaaaa<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>    ultimate izuru simp: </b> chiaki no😭😭😭😬😔😥😥😥😥🤭🥺😳🤫🤫😠😓😯😲😪<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>    nanami chiaki: </b> then behave like a good little white boy<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>    ultimate izuru simp: </b>bullyism</p><p><b>    ultimate izuru simp: </b>anywaayys monaca is this little brat 9 year old me and a ‘friend’ practically adopted bc like,,idk</p><p><b>    ultimate izuru simp: </b>and whenever i talk shit ab myself monaca makes me do her chores as punishment 😪🤚 “people who walk all over themselves will get walked on by others too” or sum shit like that idk</p><p><b>    ultimate izuru simp: </b> is that what you wanted to hear<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>    hinata hajime: </b> um, sure I guess?<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>    ultimate izuru simp: </b> ok<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>    saionji hiyoko: </b> Monaca sounds cool why have I never met her<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>    ultimate izuru simp: </b> cause 1 u hate kids and 2 uve never been to my house dumdum<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>    saionji hiyoko: </b> hey rude i’m not a lollipop<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>    ultimate izuru simp:</b> certainly ain’t sweet like one🤚<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>    nanami chiaki:</b>
</p><p><b>    nanami chiaki: </b> hey Hajime<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>    hinata hajime: </b> ?<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>    nanami chiaki: </b> can you add your brother to this<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>    hinata hajime: </b> I mean yea but why<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>    nanami chiaki: </b>look at Komaeda’s attitude, then his name</p><p><b>    nanami chiaki: </b> you should understand what I mean<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>    hinata hajime: </b> ah, okay<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>    ultimate izuru simp: </b>what</p><p><b>    ultimate izuru simp: </b>i dont have an attitude</p><p><b>    ultimate izuru simp: </b> what are u talking about what areou doing whata<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>[</em>
</p><p><b> <em>hinata hajime </em> </b> <em> added 1 participant to </em> <b> <em>#nagitostopbeingabrat2020<br/>
<br/>
</em> </b> <em>]</em></p><p><b>    kamukura izuru: </b> What.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>    ultimate izuru simp: </b> omg<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>    kamukura izuru: </b> Hello, Komaeda.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>    ultimate izuru simp: </b>hhe knows my name&lt;3</p><p><b>    ultimate izuru simp: </b> faints<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> [ultimate izuru simp has gone offline]<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em> [more like jur-ass-ic shit has come online]<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p><b>    more like jur-ass-ic shit: </b>Who just banged on the floor and are they okay</p><p><b>    more like jur-ass-ic shit: </b>It was loud as hell I could hear it from my dorm</p><p><b>    more like jur-ass-ic shit: </b> Damnit I was almost able to forget this title too<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>    saionji hiyoko: </b>FSHSJ</p><p><b>    saionji hiyoko: </b> PLS did he actually faint😭🤚<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>    kuzuryu fuyuhiko: </b> Kamukura do not go check you’ll just make it worse<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>    kamukura izuru: </b>Okay?</p><p><b><br/>
</b> <b>    souda kazuichi: </b> damn guess i’ll go<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> [ultimate izuru simp has come online]<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p><b>    ultimate izuru simp: </b>no no</p><p><b>    ultimate izuru simp: </b> no need<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>    souda kazuichi: </b> bruh<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>    owari akane: </b>tough kaz lmfao</p><p><b>    owari akane: </b> anyways dude are u good lmao did u actually faint<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>    ultimate izuru simp: </b> yes but not because of the king🤚<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>    saionji hiyoko: </b> lmao nerd imagine dying cause u stood up too fast<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>    ultimate izuru simp: </b> i crave the sweet release of death<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>    nanami chiaki: </b> ahem<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>    ultimate izuru simp: </b> DONT.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>    nanami chiaki: </b> i’ll get enoshima at you instead if you don’t knock it off<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>    ultimate izuru simp: </b>no pls😭</p><p><b>    ultimate izuru simp: </b>wait</p><p><b>    ultimate izuru simp: </b>is junko technically my wife since we took in monaca together</p><p><b>    ultimate izuru simp: </b>us three literally have the life routine of divorced parents i’m with monaca for six months then junko is with monaca for six months what the fuck</p><p><b>    ultimate izuru simp: </b> omfg<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>    kuzuryu fuyuhiko: </b> Didn’t you say Monaca calls you two big bro and big sis though<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>    souda kazuichi: </b> lmaoo sweet home alabama much<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>    ultimate izuru simp: </b>its not like junko and i see eachother as siblings tho wtff😭</p><p><b>    ultimate izuru simp: </b> if junko was my sister i would involve myself in an eleborate suicide plan and make it look like a murder so everyone involved gets executed<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>    hinata hajime: </b> that is… extremely specific.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>    nanami chiaki: </b> its best not to question the inner workings of komaedas mind<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>    ultimate izuru simp: </b>aw thanks</p><p><b>    ultimate izuru simp: </b>anyways chile shes just too embarrassed to admit that we practically adopted her 🤚</p><p><b>    ultimate izuru simp: </b> not like i care anyway me and junko arenot actually divorced therefore i don’t have to pay jackshit on child support<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>    owari akane: </b> arent u like,,, filthy rich<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>    saionji hiyoko: </b> hes filthy thats for sure<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> [ultimate izuru simp quoted a message] </em>
</p><p><b>    ultimate izuru simp: </b>↪ <b><em>@ultimate izuru simp: </em></b><em>class 77 stop bullying me challenge<br/>
<br/>
</em></p><p><b>    saionji hiyoko: </b> no<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>    ultimate izuru simp: </b> i hope you wake up with a big fat pimple on your face tomorrow<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>    saionji hiyoko: </b> i hate u<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>    ultimate izuru simp: </b>i hate me too</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>non-despair arc means that i can make junko and nagito estranged parents to a pickle demon child if i want to and there is nothing any of you could do to change that</p><p>it also means chiaki can threaten him non-deprecation with that fact<br/>u gotta start somewhere man</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. saionji silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>[ nanami chiaki temporarily chat-muted saionji hiyoko<br/>reason: be nice ]</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>uhm hopefully these will stop being so nagito centric soon im sorry i love him 😔🤚</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>#nagitostopbeingabrat2020</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>6:16am, (Day3)</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[3 participants are online]<br/><br/></span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    saionji hiyoko: </b>
  <span>KOMAEDA<br/><br/></span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[ultimate izuru simp has come online]<br/><br/></span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>    ultimate izuru simp: </b>
  <span>god what now<br/><br/></span>
</p><p>
  
  <b>koizumi mahiru: </b>
  <span>she got a pimple lol<br/><br/></span>
</p><p>
  
  <b>saionji hiyoko: </b>
  <span>DID YOU AND YOUR STUPID LUCK HEX ME OR SOMETHING<br/><br/></span>
</p><p>
  <b>    ultimate izuru simp: </b>
  <span>I am not a witch Hiyoko</span>
</p><p>
  <b>    ultimate izuru simp: </b>
  <span>aren’t ultimates supposed to be smart like damn u dumb 🤚<br/><br/></span>
</p><p>
  
  <b>saionji hiyoko: </b>
  <span>youre ugly like a witch thats for sure</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>nanami chiaki </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>temporarily chat-muted </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>saionji hiyoko</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>reason: </b>
  <em>
    <span>be nice</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  
  <b>koizumi mahiru: </b>
  <span>Hiyoko says that’s unfair<br/><br/></span>
</p><p>
  <b>    nanami chiaki: </b>
  <span>why is that unfair<br/><br/></span>
</p><p>
  <b>    koizumi mahiru: </b>
  <span>because Nagito was bullying the reserve kid and her and didn’t get muted<br/><br/></span>
</p><p>
  <b>    ultimate izuru simp: </b>
  <span>if hiyoko was a real friend she’d know thats just how I am 🤚<br/><br/></span>
</p><p>
  <b>    koizumi mahiru: </b>
  <span>she called you a weirdo<br/><br/></span>
</p><p>
  <b>    ultimate izuru simp: </b>
  <span>thanks hiyoko<br/><br/></span>
</p><p>
  <b>    koizumi mahiru: </b>
  <span>she says you’re not welcome<br/><br/></span>
</p><p>
  <b>    ultimate izuru simp: </b>
  <span>thought so<br/><br/></span>
</p><p>
  <b>    koizumi mahiru: </b>
  <span>she also says that you’re biased, Chiaki<br/><br/></span>
</p><p>
  <b>    nanami chiaki: </b>
  <span>what how am I biased<br/><br/></span>
</p><p><b>    koizumi mahiru: </b><span>↪</span> <b><em>@koizumi mahiru: </em></b><em><span>because Nagito was bullying the reserve kid and her and didn’t get muted</span></em></p><p>
  <b>    koizumi mahiru: </b>
  <span>while she did<br/><br/></span>
</p><p>
  <b>    ultimate izuru simp: </b>
  <span>i’m too cool to get muted</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[</span>
  </em>
</p><p><b><em>nanami chiaki </em></b><em><span>temporarily</span></em> <em><span>chat-muted </span></em><b><em>ultimate izuru simp</em></b></p><p>
  <b>reason: </b>
  <em>
    <span>don’t get cocky</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>]<br/><br/></span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
  <span>[souda kazuichi has come online]<br/><br/></span>
</p><p>
  <b>    souda kazuichi: </b>
  <span>why did i just hear komaeda yell from all the way across the dorm halls</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. crisis eve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>kuzuryu fuyuhiko: why is she with you</p>
<p>ultimate izuru simp: beCAUSE duh its christmas eve and we are monaca’s parents<br/>ultimate izuru simp: also its her birthday and she likes my house because its big and apparently has many things</p>
<p>kuzuryu fuyuhiko: ..Legit I guess</p>
<p>ultimate izuru simp: so can i add her please shes counting ohgod ohddjagdujs</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>#nagitostopbeingabrat2020<br/><br/></b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>9:18am, (Day4)</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[4 participants are online]<br/><br/></span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>    ultimate izuru simp: </b>
  <span>yall know what i just realized<br/><br/></span>
  
  <b>nanami chiaki: </b>
  <span>excuse me sir dont tell me ur texting and driving<br/><br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>    ultimate izuru simp: </b>
  <span>what</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>    ultimate izuru simp: </b>
  <span>no ultimate dummy 2.0 i took a bus</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>    ultimate izuru simp: </b>
  <span>do u reallly trust me of all people, to drive a CAR</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <b>tsumiki mikan: </b>
  <span>yyou realy shouldnt let your lucck and un luck ssttop you from doing things nagito !!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>    tsumiki mikan: </b>
  <span>ahh i’m sorry!! i have nno place in this conversation!! pleas forgiv e me!!!<br/><br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>    ultimate izuru simp: </b>
  <span>nono mikan it’s okay</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>    ultimate izuru simp: </b>
  <span>I suppose you are right anyway but</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>    ultimate izuru simp: </b>
  <span>rather not take any chances if I canhelp it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>    ultimate izuru simp: </b>
  <span>my scummy self causing problems? no thanks<br/><br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>    nanami chiaki: </b>
  <span>i can’t wait until you get home and Monaca sees these messages<br/><br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>    ultimate izuru simp: </b>
  <span>no oh god😭<br/><br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>    tsumiki mikan: </b>
  <span>yyou are no t scum!!<br/><br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>    ultimate izuru simp: </b>
  <span>i mean i honestly must disagree but</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>    ultimate izuru simp: </b>
  <span>thankyou anyway</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>    ultimate izuru simp: </b>
  <span>chiaki don’t even<br/><br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>    nanami chiaki: </b>
  <span>smh</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>    nanami chiaki: </b>
  <span>didn’t you chat here for a reason<br/><br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>    ultimate izuru simp: </b>
  <span>oh yea</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>    ultimate izuru simp: </b>
  <span>i forgot what it was so anyways can i add junko<br/><br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>    nanami chiaki: </b>
  <span>why<br/><br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>    ultimate izuru simp: </b>
  <span>because she saw me chatting on here and wants in and said if i dont add her in right now shes going to steal my phone and add herself in anyways<br/><br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>    kuzuryu fuyuhiko: </b>
  <span>why is she with you<br/><br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>    ultimate izuru simp: </b>
  <span>beCAUSE duh its christmas eve and we are monaca’s parents</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>    ultimate izuru simp: </b>
  <span>also its her birthday and she likes my house because its big and apparently has many things<br/><br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>    kuzuryu fuyuhiko: </b>
  <span>..Legit I guess<br/><br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>    ultimate izuru simp: </b>
  <span>so can i add her please shes counting ohgod ohddjagdujs<br/><br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>ultimate izuru simp </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>added 1 participant to </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>#nagitostopbeingabrat2020<br/><br/></em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>    tsumiki mikan: </b>
  <span>!!<br/><br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[tsumiki mikan has gone offline]<br/><br/></span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>    ultimate izuru simp: </b>
  <span>sighs<br/><br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[enoshima junko has come online]<br/><br/></span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>    enoshima junko: </b>
  <span>ugh finally</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>    enoshima junko: </b>
  <span>whats up whores<br/><br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>    ultimate izuru simp: </b>
  <span>sighs again<br/><br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>    enoshima junko: </b>
  <span>komaeda is boring so anyways what yall up to<br/><br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <b>ultimate izuru simp: </b>
  <span>wow thanks<br/><br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[kamukura izuru has come online]<br/><br/></span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>    kamukura izuru: </b>
  <span>Oh god.<br/><br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>    enoshima junko: </b>
  <span>omg</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <b>enoshima junko: </b>
  <span>kamukura kween<br/><br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>    kamukura izuru: </b>
  <span>No.<br/><br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <b>enoshima junko: </b>
  <span>:(mean</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <b>    kamukura izuru: </b>
  <span>I know.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i had to add her i would apologize but im not sorry lol suck it</p>
<p>also i keep forgetting to add gundham he'll show up next chapter i swear-</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>um</p><p>yea...<br/>y-yea..</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>